


「珀西韦斯莱x你」扫雷

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *正经沙雕向（？*私设与OOC*勉勉强强算个R
Relationships: 珀西 韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 1





	「珀西韦斯莱x你」扫雷

1.

还有两分钟，魔法部每间独立办公室或者敞开式办公区域墙上的挂钟就会敲响，这意味着官方下班时间到了——如果不选择加班的话。

珀西坐在他的办公室，希望还有人能敲响他的门，他已经处理完了所有手头能做的事，这代表着两分钟后他就得从魔法部的壁炉旅行到陋居的壁炉，在妈妈的唠叨下填饱他的肚子，当然他也可以选择假装加班，他可以呆在不复白日人来人往的魔法部，坐在他的办公桌前胡思乱想，或者回他伦敦的空无一人的住所，但这样并没有什么不同，差别不过在于面对的是粉刷成白色的墙壁罢了。

感谢梅林，新来的助理在最后一分钟冲了进来，很典型的格兰芬多行为，奈吉尔是哈利推荐来的，除了冒失点倒是什么都好，嗯，还有就是如果奈吉尔他能不总是用那种当年自己瞧见克劳奇先生的眼神瞅他的话，就更完美了。

不过现在重点显然在奈吉尔手里的羊皮纸上，珀西懒得问他为什么不用魔法部的传信纸飞机来传递消息，奈吉尔的脸红扑扑的，看上去七年霍格沃茨生涯并没有让他产生多大变化，这样挺好的，珀西心说。

“先生！”小个子的男巫说，“我们收到一封投诉信！”

不怪奈吉尔如此兴奋，珀西只用了七年就坐到交通司司长的位置不是靠战争里做出的贡献，或是韦斯莱家的人脉加成，珀西·韦斯莱的敬业程度连魔法部最挑剔的人都无话可说，这也难怪新来的助理如此崇拜他。有珀西在交通司的时候，投诉信什么的，是像弯角鼾兽般罕见的存在。

年轻的交通司司长振奋起来，奈吉尔展开羊皮纸，“噢！先生您听听，来自错误之家，抱歉先生，是埃洛斯先生家，他家的飞路网似乎出了一种奇怪的故障，略过言辞过激那部分，埃洛斯先生称他们家的壁炉最近总是连接到——额，一个混乱邪恶的黑暗空间，他坚持称我司与食死徒余党有着不可告人的阴暗交易，哈！”奈吉尔忿忿地捏着羊皮纸说到，“阴谋论您听听，和平时代无所事事的傻瓜！”

珀西在心里叹了口气，他们这代人的灵魂经过战争洗礼，年轻的躯体里多多少少藏着些被迫早熟的灵魂，残余的天真部分值得被维护，珀西瞥见奈吉尔偷瞄着挂钟，“嗯，这里交给我，去赴你的约会吧，沃尔珀特先生。”奈吉尔张了张嘴，还想关心下司长大人的业余生活，却看到珀西已经低下头去阅读着他刚放桌上的投诉信。

珀西用办公室的壁炉总台模拟了那位埃洛斯先生家的传送地址，时间不知不觉已经到了深夜，他疲惫却心满意足地擦掉额头的汗珠，准备测试一下阴谋论先生提到的“黑暗空间”，突然他的心脏开始狂跳，飞路粉从珀西的手心滑落，他跪倒在壁炉前，接着整个人栽进了熊熊燃烧的黄色火焰中。

珀西有点理解阴谋论先生的说法了，他所身处的空间像霍格沃茨历代学生深藏他们秘密的有求必应屋，大堆写满字的、揉成团的纸张，破烂的像是汽车引擎一样的杂物，满地堆积的静态或动态照片，珀西随手捡起一个纸团，那上头依稀还写着他的名字，他边把那纸团展开边越过地上一张卡通画，两个一模一样的红发人物，标注着F.W和G.W。

纸上写着一个悲伤的、让人震惊的故事，故事讲述了弗雷德把自己的死亡保密在赤胆忠心咒中，而故事中的珀西·韦斯莱是弗雷德唯一的保密人，“十九年后，一切都好，十九年间，只有珀西·韦斯莱记得弗雷德”，故事的创作者写到。珀西读完后有点想笑，显然创作者对魔法运作的规则只是一知半解，但是他承认他喜欢这个结局。

在又看完一张关于自己卧底论调的纸团之后，珀西看到一扇类似活板门的东西，他顺着梯子爬了上去。

2.

昆西姿态毫不优雅地陷在她放笔记本电脑桌前的软椅中，咬着一只水笔发呆。她是不是对珀西·韦斯莱这个角色太狠了，简直让他惨出了新高度，哦，珀西小可怜，昆西咂咂嘴，眼神突然被屏幕上疯狂往外吐文件的回收站图标吸引住了。

这什么新特效啊？昆西纳闷地看着回收站把她前几天深夜产出的垃圾颜色文学的文本文档都吐在桌面上，接着更离奇的一幕出现了，有两只手扒住了回收站垃圾桶图标的框沿，接着有一头红发冒了出来，贞子是黑发吧，昆西的思维朝着莫名其妙的方向撒腿狂奔。

一个男人，一个领带打的端端正正，打扮的像是素材网站里供人免费下载的白领男青年从回收站里爬了出来。

“哎，是病毒嘛？”昆西迷惑地用鼠标点住那五英寸的小人，嘴里的笔啪嗒一下掉在地上。

“你在干什么？停下，我让你停下！”那个红头发的男人大喊大叫起来，像是被鼠标侵犯了似的生气极了。

昆西眨了眨眼睛掏了掏耳朵，再确认了遍四周无人，她咽了口口水有些心虚地说，“你是在和我说话吗？”

红发男人带着一副眼镜，眼神锋利地从镜片后甩了过来，他现在站在蓝色的开始工具栏上，挺直着背在屏幕里打量着昆西，“你是什么？”

“我是你爸爸。”昆西脱口而出。

对方蹙起了眉头，神态还真有点像她爸爸，“首先你是女孩，你不会是我的爸爸，还有，我的爸爸是亚瑟·韦斯莱。”

人机设定还挺香的，昆西一脸迷乱地接受了现实，可是他刚刚说什么？他爸爸是亚瑟·韦斯莱？

“你……”昆西羞耻地对屏幕里的小人心跳加速，戴眼镜的红发韦斯莱，那答案只有——珀西·韦斯莱了！上帝啊，昆西捂住自己的脸，他是从回收站里爬出来的，那他有没有看到那些以他为主角嗯嗯啊啊的深夜文学啊！

“我是珀西·韦斯莱，魔法部交通管理司司长。”对方整理着被鼠标搞歪的领带说，“你能否向我解释一下我现在在哪里？”

“嗯——韦斯莱先生。”昆西偷偷将鼠标移到那篇名叫陋居小破车的文本文档上，“你在我的电脑里，一种麻瓜使用的电子设备。”她趁珀西陷入沉思飞快地按下删除键，珀西没有被回收站的音效果干扰到，他看起来非常迷茫，“电脑？”

“那电视你知道吗？”昆西换了个说法，“一个大盒子，里面有许多人在演戏。”

珀西想起了他爸爸搬回陋居的那台东西，似乎对自己的处境有些理解，他严肃地点点头，“我知道电视，你是说我在那种黑盒子里面？”昆西看了一眼她薄薄的笔记本电脑屏幕勉强认为他说的对，“你怎么会从回收站里爬出来呀？”昆西用鼠标点点图标问到。

“是这样，我接到了一封投诉信。”投诉你笑话讲的太差劲吗，昆西在心里默默吐槽，珀西·韦斯莱接着说到，“一位巫师投诉他的飞路网连接出了故障，我在检查的过程中进入了你称之为`回收站`的空间，然后我就在这里了。”

昆西持续性地在眨眼睛，“我听懂了，但是我不明白为什么虚构的飞路网会连在我的电脑上——嗯，我说黑盒子。”

“虚构？”男学生代表敏锐地捕捉到关键词，“飞路网不是虚构的。”

“不是…我是说…”珀西看见女孩脸上浮起一层苦恼，他听见她说，“在我们的世界里，魔法世界并不存在，哈利·波特只是一本，不，七本小说。哈利，你，伏地魔，你们只是小说中出场的人物……”说着说着昆西露出一点惆怅的表情，“双胞胎为什么要死掉一个呢，唉…”

珀西在消化他所接收到的信息，滑稽、愤怒、悲伤的情绪像海啸般席卷而来，但最后都变成一种接受现实的平静，他看着屏幕外明显在走神的女孩说到，“所以你写了曼德拉效应的故事，你想给所有失去弗雷德的人一个最好的结局，而你认为我罪有应得。”

上帝啊，他他他果然看到了回收站里的文档，昆西惊慌失措起来，眼神都不知道搁哪儿好，随后她又想到，嘿老伙计，一个屏幕里的珀西·韦斯莱有什么可怕的，昆西说到，“不，你错了。我认为珀西·韦斯莱是一个被低估的角色，他暂时走错了路，在他意识到自己的错误以后他立刻就回头了。但要说说珀西·韦斯莱最大的缺点——”

珀西楞了楞，看见昆西挂上一副类似弗雷德打坏主意前的表情，“就是七本小说里都没见他开过一个玩笑啊！”

“你也太无聊了吧，韦斯莱先生。”昆西不怀好意的用手指戳戳屏幕，满足地看见连站都站的端庄不已的珀西四仰八叉地摔倒在工具栏上。

“你——”红头发的青年眼镜都气歪了，“粗鲁！”

这和养了一只傲娇爱炸毛的桌面宠物有什么区别吗，昆西笑眯眯地盯着重新在工具栏上坐的端端正正的红发青年，心想着这位故作成熟的韦斯莱先生会不会喜欢玩扫雷，反正眼下已经如此离奇了不是吗。

十分钟后，昆西开始觉得无聊，她坏心眼地设置了99个雷的高级版本，满心期待能见到一只被雷的外焦里嫩的珀西·韦斯莱，她只得到了一只沉迷于此的优等生。

“喂，你不想说说你打算怎么回去吗？”昆西用鼠标点了点珀西的头发，使一撮红色卷毛翘了起来，珀西嫌弃地推开光标，用魔杖小心翼翼地点着一个格子。

“喂！”昆西被晾在一旁，她继续用鼠标戳珀西的脸，“你这是什么老年人爱好！”珀西恍若未闻地竖起一面小红旗，昆西难以置信地看着他在空格上好不潇洒地红旗飘飘，居然如此乐衷与…连昆西戳戳他的腰，他都只是涨红着耳根子快速地分了一个“别闹”的眼神给她，这很助长对方气焰的好嘛，“你——”

“昆西。”昆西善解人意地说。

“昆西，你这样做很奇怪。”珀西背过身去专心地扫他的雷，他在指刚才昆西用鼠标戳他耳朵，“别动，还有最后一个雷。”

我还可以更奇怪的，昆西看着珀西红通通的耳根子和脖颈心说，她胆大妄为地用鼠标戳了戳对方的屁股，“看我看我看我看我啊——”

珀西·韦斯莱腾地转过身来，如果他的脸没有红的像西红柿，那他还看上去挺有威慑力的。

“嘿……”昆西瞄了眼珀西举在手里的魔杖，“怎么？你要除我武器吗？”

话音刚落，他们一同目瞪口呆地地看到珀西手里的魔杖飞了出去。完美无误地砸在最后一个空格（雷）上。

有一瞬间昆西以为她的笔记本烧掉了，可怕的烟雾从电脑里炸了出来，昆西什么都看不清，同时她的大腿骨发出不堪承受的声音。

等烟雾散得七七八八，昆西发现刚才差点造成她大腿骨折的罪魁祸首差点又造成她心脏病突发，因为红色卷发的珀西·韦斯莱正以一种跨坐的姿势坐在她的腿上，某件逐渐变硬的东西正硌在昆西的小腹。

不好，快跑。

在经历了腰撞桌沿、脸滚键盘，最后反过来跨坐在对方怀里的昆西认为她妨碍优等生扫雷的代价太高昂了。

“别——别顶了啊——”难以言喻的酥麻逼得女孩子发出不堪承受的呻吟，“再也不——不打扰您扫雷了啊——呜——”

3.

“珀——珀西——”昆西用手指真实地戳着对方的脸颊，“你什么时候回去啊？”

珀西捉住那只干扰他的手指苦笑了一下，“你相信吗，我回不去了。”

从珀西栽进火焰中的那一秒，到穿越黑暗空间沿途的影像和文字，都隐隐地在传达一个信息，他死了，珀西·韦斯莱死了，也许是出于某个极端反魔法部分子的陷阱，也许只是因为无法面对而逃避回陋居，常年通宵加班年轻的心脏也终于不堪重负。不管出于哪个具体原因，他清楚地知道他回不去了。

“我很喜欢你创造的结局。”珀西说，“我确实罪有应得。”

“噢，珀西。”昆西伸出双臂搂住他，“你知道神秘事务司的那道拱门吗？”

“没有人能说出帷幔之后是什么。”他说。

“是崭新的世界啊，珀西。”

END


End file.
